Percy and Annabeth's Great Quest
by LarryStylinsonforever
Summary: During cabin inspection, Percy gets a misterious call from a God. Will he choose to answer, and recieve vital information, or will he ignore it and go on the quest of a lifetime to save the gods, once again. Rated T for future chapters. Percabeth! Plz R
1. I Get a Mysterious Call

**So this is my first Fanfic. I will post more chapters later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't, and I never have, and probably never will own the POJ series, but if Rick Riordan decides to sell it…**

**Percy's POV:**

It all started yesterday at about two o'clock in the afternoon.

I was in my cabin, getting ready for inspection when, out nowhere, Annabeth, who was wearing her orange Camp Half-blood t-shirt, tackled me from behind. Her stormy gray eyes were as clear as bright sunny day.

Annabeth's bright blonde hair was curled around her shoulders and she was wearing silver owl dangling earrings. That's weird; Annabeth almost never wears jewelry, except for her Camp Half-blood bead necklace.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, are you ready for inspection?" Annabeth smiled down at me. Yep, that's right; Annabeth is taller than me right now.

"Yeah, and I'm so gonna win! No more kitchen duty every day." Annabeth looked at me like a kid who showed up to a Christmas party wearing some Halloween costume.

"What?" The look Annabeth was giving me was intimidating.

"Oh please, for one, your room is empty, and two, you don't seriously think I can't see that pile of wrappers under your bed." Annabeth smirked. "Besides, did you think you could beat me?"

"Why not? What makes your cabin so special?" I don't see why Annabeth always thinks that she is better than me.

"Okay, let's go see my cabin." Annabeth skipped towards the door and opened it.

"You coming?"

"Yeah, just making some finishing touches." I got a broom out and started to sweep. It didn't do much for the room, however.

"Oh, come on Percy." Annabeth grabbed me by the wrist and marched me to the Athena cabin.

As I entered Annabeth's cabin, a wave of panic washed through me. I have been inside the Athena cabin before, but not during inspection. Lots and lots of books were stacked neatly on bookshelves, blueprints and inventions (mostly Annabeth's) were organized on a big architect table, the beds were nice and tidy, the floor was clean, and the mini computer lab was orderly in a little corner in the room.

"Whoa." That was all I could think to say. Pretty smart of me.

"What did I tell you?"

"How did you do this so quickly?" I asked. There was no way the Athena campers could have made their room so clean already, inspection preparation had just started.

"I have ways, Seaweed Brain." Whoa, for some reason I got the chills.

"Well, I am going back to my cabin now. To…you know…" Annabeth looked at me and laughed.

"Wow Seaweed Brain. You really don't think you have a chance now, do you? I'll make sure to clean up my plate for you. " Annabeth was still laughing, and I think some of her siblings were, too, when I ran out of their cabin and back to mine.

As soon as I entered my cabin, I felt disappointed in myself. My cabin was filled with five bunk beds, (all empty but one since Tyson left) a drawer, and a fountain filled with sea water and golden drachmas to call friends and family. My walls were made of green sea rock, and my only windows were facing the lake, and my ceiling was low. My room smelt of the ocean, which filled me with energy. On my walls hung my Minotaur horn from six years ago, and my shield, which Tyson made me.

I was just admiring some work I did to hide all of my wrappers from chips and such when I heard something that made me jump.

I looked around and saw that my fountain Poseidon gave me was glowing. I ran towards it and looked inside it. I saw that someone was trying to call me, so I said, "O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me who is calling!"

I regretted saying that as soon as the words left my mouth.

From the water appeared a cruel looking man with a scar running along his face. He had rippling muscles and was so tall; it looked like he was there in the room with me. He had an evil smile on his face like he wanted to squish me like a bug. As soon as I figured out who it was, I wanted to kick his godly butt.

It was Ares, the god of war.

"Percy Jackson, I've been waiting for you." Ares said. He was still smiling in a cruel way.

"What do you mean? And why don't you just go bother someone else with your lame presence?" Every time Ares was around, I felt angry at everything.

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Why should I ever help you, again, after last time?" Ares was stupid.

"Because I'm a god and you are just a little powerless demi-god. I can make you do whatever I want." I really wanted to punch something right now.

"No." That was the only thing I could say through my clenched teeth.

"Wow, you think you're all high and mighty just because you saved Olympus, and the gods." Yeah, pretty much.

"Just leave me alone." I waved my hand through the mist and walked away. I felt madder then I have ever been in my entire life, probably.


	2. Annabeth Gives Me an Ultimatum

**Sorry for the bad beginning to this story! It will get better I promise you! This is my first fanfic.**

**I would like to give a special shout out to everyone who reviewed on my story. It gave me inspiration! And with that, here's chapter two! Sorry it will be pretty short.**

**Percy's POV**

_Previously on Percy and Annabeth's Great Quest:_

_"__Just leave me alone." I waved my hand through the mist and walked away. I felt madder then I have ever been in my entire life, probably._

Even after the call from Ares was over, I still felt mad, so I walked over to my bed and started punching my pillows.

"Having fun there?" By the time it took me to turn around, the person who said that was gone.

"Hello?" I said out loud, my voice was a little shaky.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth. I should have known.

"Not funny Annabeth!" Then, a human figure materialized in front of me.

"I came here to watch your inspection. Instead, I got some free entertainment." She smiled looking at my pillow. In her hand was her Yankee's baseball cap.

"Wait, you were in here the whole time? Even when Ares called?" Uh oh.

She frowned. "Yeah. Percy this isn't good! Ares would only Iris Message you if he couldn't come here! What if he needs you to do something very important! We need to talk to Chiron." She started to walk out.

"Oh c'mon. I don't want to do anything for Ares." I whined. "And what about inspection?"

Annabeth looked at me for a second before continuing to walk towards the big house.

"I'm going with or without you Seaweed Brain."

**Sorry for this very short chapter! But I want this part to be separate from the next part. I hope you understand! Please R&R! Give me more inspiration. I'm not gonna be like one of those authors that says like "20 reviews=next chapter" but I do want ideas.**

**Out of all of the ideas you give me, the one I like the most will be given a special shout out. So in your review you can give me your name or I can use your profile name thing, (if you want me to).**

**Thanks! I will make up for this short chapter by giving you a long one!**

**~Taylor~ **


	3. The Prophecy is Foretold

**Hello! So I am extremely sorry for that super short chapter. But I needed it to be separate from the next part. Thanks for my 2 reviewers. Only 2! Lol. I'm starting to think people don't like my story! Oh well, I don't care, I shall keep writing! And with that here is chapter 3! Oh also this story takes place after TLO and Percy and Annabeth aren't together. Yet…**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan, cau-wait! You can't see me, I hope. Just kidding! Lol. So I don't own PJO series, but I will someday!**

**I feel like I am forgetting something, yet I don't know what it is…it was something important. Uh oh…that's embarrassing. Well then…**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

_Man Percy is such a Seaweed Brain! Hanging up on a God, especially the God of War is so stupid!_

"Wait Annabeth!" Percy yelled as I was walking towards the big house. Chiron and Mr. D were on the front porch playing pinochle.

"Hey Annabeth, Percy. What are you two doing here during inspection?" Chiron eyed Percy and I.

"Hey Chiron," I nodded at Mr. D; "Percy and I have something very important to tell you." I stepped back and looked at Percy. His sea green eyes were glinting in the sun light, and his dark black hair was a little long and blowing in the wind. He had a nervous look on his face, and his eyebrows were furrowed like he was thinking hard about something. He looked kind of cute, sort of. _Oh man! What am I thinking? I am a daughter of Athena, for crying out loud!_

"What? Oh, um yeah." Percy said nervously.

"What's wrong, my boy?" Chiron looked worried now.

"Well, um. I just got an Iris Message from, um, well, Ares." Chiron perked up a little bit.

"Oh, okay." Then Chiron raised an eyebrow. "Wait, then why are you so worried?"

Percy didn't answer.

"Percy?" Chiron was getting impatient. This whole time, Mr. D had been playing with a grape vine, completely ignoring the conversation. Typical Dionysus.

"Chiron, Percy hung up on Ares. Right when Ares told him that he needed something done for him." I rushed my words.

"Is this true Percy?" Chiron looked kind of frustrated.

"Um, yeah…"

"Percy! Why would you do such a thing?" Chiron yelled. I smirked.

"Well, I just got really mad at him all of a sudden. Like he was inside my head controlling my mind." Percy all of a sudden had a great interest in the porch swing.

"Yeahhh, that'll happen." I murmured. "Plus you don't have a very good history between each other.

"Well what did he want you to do Percy?" Chiron asked, interested in Percy's case now.

"Well, I kind of hung up on him before he got to that part." Percy said embarrassed. I rolled my eyes.

"Then I think this calls for a new quest!" Chiron said giddily.

I groaned.

**Percy's POV**

_Oh come on, I just got done fighting a war, now we already need a quest! _I was frustrated.

"So, Percy, go speak to the oracle, so we can begin your quest." Chiron told me. I thought I saw a glint of jealousy in Annabeth as I met her eyes. _That's weird. Why would Annabeth be jealous of anything?_But then again, I was going up to the new Oracle of Delphi, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Annabeth never seemed to like her.

"Good luck Seaweed Brain." Annabeth mumbled then sat down next to Chiron.

"Yeahhh, good luck Perry Johnson." Dionysus said. I rolled my eyes.

As I entered the front door of the big house, I eyed the big staircase leading to the attic. _Here goes nothing, _I thought.

I walked up the stairs and opened the trap door to the attic. I lifted myself in and closed it.

I looked around and felt a slow chill roll down my back. _Man, this place gives me the creeps._ I thought to myself.

I turned around and saw Rachel Elizabeth Dare sitting on a stool.

"Um, hi. Chiron sent me up her-" She interrupted me.

"I know why you are up here Perseus Jackson. Approach, seeker, and ask." Rachel's eyes turned to an intense green color.

"Uh tell me what my prophecy is." This place brought back memories. The old, dark, smelly attic was filled with ancient artifacts from past quests. There was a scarf from the time Annabeth and I were on that stupid quest for Ares, Aphrodite's Scarf of Love. I remember Annabeth looking frustrated when I picked up the scarf. Thinking of that sent images of Annabeth from our old quests. _She was so good at quests, she saved my life so many times…_ I thought to myself.

_Man, this was weird, I'm thinking about Annabeth a lot more than usual…_

I shook my head and walked towards the oracle.

Green smoke immediately poured out of Rachel's mouth as she started chanting my quest.

_Eleven Half-bloods shall descend their haven,_

_One shall be lost, and one shall be saven._

_On a mission to save what was lost,_

_One will pay a pricy cost._

_And protect Olympus, they will,_

_Who else will show you, but the god that will kill._

_First go to the headquarters,_

_From there, find the hoarders._

Then the strong green smoke was gone, and Rachel sat back down, her eyes finally turned back to their normal color, piercing blue.

"Hey Percy, what's up?" She asked, totally oblivious to what had just happened.

"Um, I gotta go…" I started to walk out. Rachel got up and followed me. I sighed.

"What?" I said turning around. Her eyes looked very sad. Rachel was never the same anymore, since becoming the Oracle. Her red-orange hair was curly and frizzy. She looked like she had painted freckles on her face, they showered her cheeks and nose.

She looked nervous, "Uh, well, I just wanted to say that I, uh…" She couldn't finish.

**Rachel's POV**

_Ugh! Why was it so hard to talk to Percy?_

Rachel still felt feelings for Percy, but her being the oracle held some restrictions that she still wasn't used to.

"Well Percy, I just want to talk to you, alone." I said. Percy eyed the attic door.

"Sorry Rachel, but I have to go." He turned around and walked out.

"Percy." Rachel whispered as Percy left.

**Annabeth's POV**

_What was taking Percy so long? _My heart sank, _Rachel._

Just as I was thinking about what Rachel would do, Percy appeared in front of me. I stared into his perfect eyes. He looked back at me. The slight wind had picked up a little more since Percy had left. His hair was messy and he looked paranoid.

_Man, Percy is…hot. _Oh my gosh, I'm turning into a daughter of Aphrodite!

I was still staring into his eyes when Chiron cleared his throat.

"Well, let's hear the Prophecy!" He looked nervous and excited at the same time.

"Oh ya. So it was:

_Eleven Half-bloods shall descend their haven,_

_One shall be lost, and one shall be saven._

I looked at Annabeth.

_On a mission to save what was lost,_

_One shall pay a pricey cost._

_And protect Olympus, the will,_

_Who else will show you, but the god that will kill._

_First go to the headquarters,_

_From there, find the hoarders._

"Well," said Chiron, "That one is sure hard to figure out."

* * *

**Like it, hate it? Flames are accepted! Sorry there was a little bit of Percy/Rachel in there. There shall be more Percabeth in the next chapter, I promise you! Darn! I still don't remember what I was trying to say! Geez! I am sooooo busy. Lol. Soooooooooooo R&R Plz! Tell me what you, my beloved fans, think. :) Also PM me if you want. 8)**


	4. The Halfbloods are Chosen

**So here's the next chap. 2 Percy & Annabeth's Great Adventure! Hope you like! First, though, I would like to answer a few reviews…**

**MelRose520: Thanks! And ya I wasn't really sure what color her eyes were. Sorry! But thank you for telling me! I really appreciate it! Lol.**

**AnimalBuddy32: So, like I said at the end of the last chapter, (Idk if you read the author's note), but I wasn't gonna do anything else with perachel in the story. It was just to make Annabeth jealous about what was taking Percy so long in the attic. Hmm, more Percabeth… And I do know that `saven` is not a word, but it was the only word that I could think of that rhymed with haven and I really needed that part. But thanks!**

**And to everyone else who reads this: I know `saven` is not a word! Lol. And I now know that Rachel's eyes are green.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series! Sadly, but I don't! :( Does anyone know where I can get it though?**

**Also, because people demand Percabeth, I will give you more Percabeth! Thank you, thank you. *bows***

**I also need to tell you something to make this chapter make more sense. So it is after TLO and Percy and Annabeth aren't together yet. All of the people that died in TLO are alive, except Luke and all of those bad people.**

**Wow this is long. Sorry!**

**And I still don't remember what it was I was going to say…but right now, I will say: I like bacon! Lol that was completely random! And with that, let us begin!**

**Annabeth's POV:**

_Two things, eleven half-bloods! And `one shall be lost`! This prophecy is complicated!_

"Yeah." Percy said like he was reading my mind. I looked up into his face to see him looking back at me. We both looked away awkwardly. I thought I saw his face turn red, and I could feel my cheeks getting warm.

"Well," Chiron clapped his hands together, "Let's see who the eleven half-bloods shall be!" He got up out of his wheelchair and magically transformed in to a huge centaur.

"Okay." I grumbled.

**30 Minutes Later**

All of the cabin leaders gathered by Mr. D's ping pong table, which meant Mr. D had to be there. He was looking through a wine magazine and was madly shaking his head.

"I can't believe they like took off _1945 Chateau Lafitte_ from the market! I was just about to place an order!" Geez. Mr. D sounded like a teenage girl complaining to her parents that she couldn't go to a Justin Beiber concert. **(A/N: Sorry this is the only time I will put an author's note in the middle of a story, but I HATE Justin Beiber! Sorry, but he's pathetic. Don't think of me as a hater. If you hate him too, PM me! Lol jk!)**

Chiron looked at Mr. D and rolled his eyes.

"What? Get on with your obnoxious meeting!" Mr. D looked back at his magazine.

"Well that was weird." Percy said as he sat down next to me. He smelled like the ocean. Which, he always does.

"Half-bloods! I bet you all know why you are here!" Chiron yelled. Everyone but Percy and I looked around confused. "We are in need of a quest!" That got everyone's attention.

"What! We just finished a war!" Travis Stoll yelled.

"Yeah!" The other demigods in the room agreed.

"I know, I know. But this is different!" I yelled. No one would listen though.

"Everyone silent! Annabeth here is trying to say something!" Percy got everyone to be quiet.

"Thanks." I whispered. He smiled at me.

"You're welcome."

I was still looking at his face dreamily when Thalia cleared her throat. Oh ya, I forgot to mention, we called in the hunters of Artemis, too.

":Annabeth, what was it that you wanted to tell us?" She smiled teasingly at me.

"Oh. SO this quest isn't about the titans, I think."Silena scoffed.

"Ha, a daughter of Athena `thinks`." Everyone laughed. My face turned red. I looked up at Percy to see his jaw tighten.

"Knock it off!" He yelled. Whoa. Everyone quieted down again and looked over at him, including me.

"I think you guys should all here the prophecy." Chiron broke in. He looked over at Percy.

"Okay. _Eleven Half-bloods shall descend their haven,_

_One shall be lost, and one shall be saven._

_On a mission to save what was lost,_

_One shall pay a pricey cost._

_An protect Olympus, they will,_

_Who else will show you, but the god that will kill._

_First go to the headquarters,_

_From there, find the hoarders._" Everyone was silent.

"So what does that mean?" Lee Fletcher, head counselor for the Apollo cabin, asked.

"Well," I started, looking around, "I do not know who the eleven half-bloods will be, or who will be the one that is," I gulped and looked at Percy. He nodded. "Lost. Or who will be saven, and who it is that will pay a `pricey cost`. But I think the god that will kill is either Ares-"

"Hey!" Clarisse yelled.

I looked at her, then started again. "So I think it will be either Ares, or possibly even Hades." I looked at Nico, he shrugged.

"The headquarters I think might be Mount Tam," some of the counselors looked at each other and nodded understandably, "and the `hoarders` are, well I am not exactly sure, but it might bring us back to the Lotus Casino." Nico's eyes widened. So did Percy's and Chiron's.

"What is the Lotus Casino?" Connor Stoll asked.

"Well, it is a casino in Las Vegas, Nevada where, once you enter, you will never want to leave. My sister and I got stuck there for most of our lives." Nico sad, sadly. Percy went over and patted his shoulder.

"It's okay man." Percy said. He always knew how to comfort people.

"Well, I think it is time to figure out who our eleven half-bloods will be!" Chiron tried to sound happy.

**Percy's POV:**

_Oh great, _I thought.

"Percy Jackson, you for sure are going." Chiron announced.

'Yeah, yeah, I know."I said.

"I'm going too! You aren't leaving me out Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth rushed. Of course, that made blush.

"I should go too." Beckendorf said looking at Silena.

No one else volunteered.

"Clarisse, you should go." Chiron suggested. I groaned.

"Okay."

"Travis and I are coming!" Connor said. He gave me a high five.

"Maybe I should go too." Nico said quietly.

"Um, Nico I don't think that is a very good idea." What, I didn't.

"Percy, I want to go."

"Fine." He got up and stood next to me.

"Sorry." I said.

"That's okay, I understand why you thought that." I nodded.

Lee Fletcher stood up. "I will go too."

"Okay, then we need three more people." I said.

"I will go then I guess." Katie Gardner said.

"Me too." Said Thalia, finally.

"I guess I will go then." Silena looked at Beckendorf and smiled.

"Okay, you leave for Olympus tomorrow. So go back to your cabins and pack up." Chiron walked out of the Big House, followed by everyone else.

At dinner, Annabeth didn't show up, so I went out to look for her. I found her walking in the forest.

"Hey Wise Girl! Wait up!" I yelled to Annabeth.

She didn't stop. _What is she thinking, going out into the forest alone?_

"Annabeth! Stop!" I yelled again.

She turned around. Her face was red. It looked like she had been crying.

I finally caught up with her. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I was just thinking, and…" She looked down at the cold dirt ground.

"And what?" Annabeth was starting to worry me.

"Seaweed Brain?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"What if either of us was one of the people who were `lost`? I'm not trying to be selfish, I mean I would be sad if it was anyone else, too. But I just, I couldn't stand it if you were the one who was lost." Then she broke down crying again. Man, I hated seeing Annabeth like this. It just broke my heart.

"Annabeth, I…" I couldn't finish. Annabeth was still crying. I pulled her chin up and looked into her eyes. I was starting to get taller than her. I used my thumbs to get the tears out of her eyes.

She looked at me with sad eyes. "Annabeth, I promise you, no one will get hurt." I said.

"Percy, you can't promise that." Annabeth started bawling again. I hugged her tightly.  
"Annabeth, it's going to be okay." Then I did something that surprised both of us. I kissed her.

Shocked, she stood still a moment, I thought she would pull away and punch me or something, but then she surprised me. She kissed me back. We stood like that for I don't know how long, but the kiss was getting deeper by the second.

"Eh hem." We heard someone clear their throat. Startled, me and Annabeth pulled away simultaneously and looked to see…Thalia. With Grover. And Nico. And the rest of the camp counselors.

"Well, what do we have here?" Travis and Connor said, laughing.

I looked at Annabeth embarrassed. To my surprise, she was looking back.

The rest of the camp started laughing. My cheeks burned.

"Way to go Percy!" Beckendorf laughed.

"Aw!" Silena smiled widely. I rolled my eyes. Of course.

"Well, let's leave these two alone." Nico winked at me.

Everybody left, except Grover.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to um, wish you luck or your quest." He said quickly, like he was embarrassed too.

"Thanks G-man." I said quietly and he walked away.

"See you tomorrow Seaweed Brain." Annabeth walked away. I was left alone.

I walked to my cabin, feeling light headed, and went to sleep, praying to the gods a dreamless slumber.

**Did you like it? Lol. Lots more Percabeth to come! R&R, PM, just send me some kind of acknowledgement. Ta ta for now!**

**~Taylor :)**


	5. The Quest Takes a Bad Start

**Sooooo I would like to start off with saying "THANKYOU to everybody who reviewed my last chapter!" It means so much to me! I am going to try to put out a chapter every day because of you guys! I also want to answer some reviews and give a special shout out:**

**Bianca-Skittles: I know that they will attract a lot of monsters…Shhh….. It'll ruin what I have planned. Lol. JK! Or am I?**

**Anonymous Reviewer-PJOBIGGESTFAN: Um thanks. I try to do what I can for my fans!**

**And last…but not least…I would like to answer AnimalBuddy32: its okay, I didn't think it was rude. Lol. And also thanks. I want to give a special shout out too: YAY! IM NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO HATES JUSTIN BIEBER! All of my besties love him! UGH! He's a spotlight hugger, whatever that means. LOL. Oh, and have you heard of the parody for his song Baby? It's called Rabies. Here, I will post the link: **

**OMG! I STIIIIIIILLLL DON'T REMEMBER WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY! GRR! LOL. Maybe I will remember soon, hopefully. And I would also like to say that you should do something when ur done reading this chappie! It's called review! JK. You don't have 2…but it will make me a happy person! Also, to those of you who actually read my A/N's, thx! That means I am not just wasting my time here. And to those who just skip it…I know who you are! JK JK JK! I don't. I am not a creeper! *Devil on right shoulder says in my head "yes you are".* *I say to the devil "shut up."* *Angel smacks me in the head* *ouch!* Okkaaaaaaaaay…I am sooooo weird. But that's okay because you don't have to like me; you just have to like my stories!**

**Okay I will shut up now. Here's chapter…um…oh ya! Chapter FIVE**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to?**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I was walking back to my cabin, nervous.

_Did Percy really just kiss me?_

I shook my head. I really need some sleep.

When I got back to my cabin, it was dark outside. I looked up at the clear sky, and saw Zoe the Huntress, from three years ago when Artemis put here in the stars. The air was nice and cool, and the camp was silent. I took a deep breath of the fresh air, and then walked in my cabin.

Malcom, one of my brothers, walked up to me. "Annabeth? You're here late." He said to me.

"Yeah, um I was just admiring the beautiful night." I nodded.

"Oh. Really?" He held up a picture. Guess what it was of? That's right; it showed Seaweed Brain and me just smooching away.

"Where'd you get that?" My voice was shaky.

"From Nico. When did this happen?" He smiled.

"Never! It never happened!" I rushed.

"Oh really?" He gestured towards the window by my bed.

I gasped. The whole camp was outside the window! News spreads fast in Camp Half-Blood.

"I'm going to bed." I grumbled. Then I shut my curtains and plopped onto my bunk.

"Goodnight, Wise Girl!" I sat up quickly, thinking it was Percy who had just said that. I looked around and saw everyone asleep, except…Malcom.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled and put my pillow over my head. I fell asleep right away. I had maybe the weirdest dream or the best dream ever that night.

_I was walking along the bright sandy beach, everyone was at breakfast, but I had finished early to relax out here._

_I heard a twig snap behind me and I whipped around. Coming face to face with Percy Jackson._

"_Hey." He said casually. "Why'd you leave so early? I've been looking for you."_

_I perked up. "Really?" He nodded. "Well I just came for some peace."_

"_I guess that's why I am here too." Percy said. "I kind of gave up looking for you…"_

_I laughed. We were walking and talking along the side of the beach together for awhile, when Percy grabbed my hand and brought me to the very edge of the beach. He turned around and looked into my sharp grey eyes._

"_Annabeth, I want you to know that I really do love you. I have loved you since I first set my eyes on you. I was too afraid to tell you though. I thought you didn't like me back."_

_I smiled and felt a hot tear roll down my cheek._

"_I love you too Seaweed Brain."_

_And then we kissed._

I woke up to someone shaking me. "C'mon Wise Girl. Pack up so we can leave for the quest!" I opened my eyes.

"Percy!" I sat up quickly, hitting my head on the top of my bunk.

"Ouch." I said rubbing my forehead.

Percy just laughed. I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Oh c'mon Annabeth." I was still pouting when he got up, rolled his eyes, and walked out of my cabin door.

I quickly got up, got on some jean shorts, my orange Camp Half-blood t-shirt, and some tennis shoes. I pulled out a bag from under my bed and filled it with three changes of clothes, a jacket, my hairbrush, toothbrush, and toothpaste, a pair of flip-flops, a couple golden drachmas, a sleeping bag, and my knife. You never know what you are going to encounter on a quest.

I zipped up the bag and slung it over my shoulder. I looked around and took a deep breath. _Here I go, off on yet another quest._ And with that, I walked out of my cabin and towards Half-blood Hill.

**Percy's POV:**

When I left the Athena cabin, I walked straight to my cabin and grabbed my already packed bag and put Riptide in my pocket. I also fastened the shield Tyson had made for me on my right arm. Then I walked out of my cabin and towards Half-blood Hill.

On the way there, I ran into Annabeth. I mean literally ran into her. Well, walked into her actually.

Of course, stupid little me wasn't looking where I was going and smacked right into Annabeth. We both fell on the ground.

"Seaweed Brain! Watch where you're going!" Annabeth laughed.

"Sorry!" I helped her up and together we walked to the van that Argus stood at.

I didn't realize that Annabeth and I were holding hands until we walked into view of the other campers that were going on the quest. Thalia snorted when she saw us.

Annabeth and I jumped apart and blushed.

"Let's just get ready to go." I mumbled. I looked at Argus, who was watching me, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Beckendorf, Silena, Connor, Travis, Clarisse, Lee, Katie, Camp Half-blood, the Golden Fleece, the Big House, the van, Peleus, and everything else around us.

"Percy, you may drive." I did a little happy dance in my head, or so I thought.

"Perce, what are you doing?" Nico laughed.

I froze abruptly. "Nothing!" I said. Nico just laughed again.

"Alright. Is everybody ready?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah." Everyone said.

"Okay, let's go!" All of us cheered, and then remembered what our quest was about. We were all silent after that.

I walked around and got in the front seat. Annabeth sat next to me on the passenger side. As for everyone else, well they sat in the back.

"So Seaweed Brain, where to first?" She elbowed me.

"Olympus, Wise Girl." I said.

"That's right." She winked at me.

**Silena's POV:**

Oh my gods! Percy and Annabeth are definitely like each other! I can see it in their eyes.

I am going to get them together before the end of this quest! I will do all it takes.

**Annabeth's POV:**

It took a while to get from Half-blood Hill to the Empire State Building. On the way there, everyone was pretty much silent, nervous for what was coming.

"Hey Annabeth?" Silena asked politely.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"It's a little cold back here, could you or Percy turn on the heater.

I automatically reached my hand out, and touched Percy's hand on the knob.

We both pulled away and looked at each other. He was blushing, and I assume I was too.

I looked in the mirror, everyone was either asleep of looking out the windows. All except for Silena who was looking at me, smiling.

I quickly looked down and saw a glowing orange book on the floor next to my feet. I picked it up suspiciously and examined it. The cover was plain, no words or anything on it, so I opened it to see Greek letters on the title page. I turned the page and read it. I gulped.

"Percy, this isn't good." I said shakily.

Then, a large dark figure flew in front of the white van.

"Percy stop!" I screamed.

But it was already too late.

**Did you like it? What was the dark figure? What happened? Are the campers going to be okay? So many questions. MUA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA! Lol that was random. But seriously. OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I POSTED TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! I ROCK! Lol. I need a life. But it sucks, cause I already have one, and that is waking up too late, rushing to get ready, almost missing the bus, sitting through boring 1****st**** period, then go to another boring period (with an epic teacher), then having boring classes the rest of the day (except fifth and sixth period I have epic teachers again), then taking the lame bus home (it seriously takes my lame bus driver 45 minutes to get to 5 stops that are not even ¼ of a mile away from each other, and of course, I am the last stop), then doing 2 hours of boring home work, then going on the computer and writing a lame story for you guys, then eating dinner, then doing retarded chores, the FINALLY HAVING FREE TIME! Then going to bed and starting that lame cycle again! Man I can't wait for the weekend. Just one more dayyyyyy. But seriously, weekends go buy SO fast! ANYWAYS, R&R and all that. Maybe even PM me. Tell me how your life is. Oh ya, I forgot to say this: I also have to make time when basketball season comes around. Then I got to stay after school until like 4:30ish and still fit in time for homework and chores and fanfic stories! Lol my life is hard! *Angel on shoulder sighs "no chizz"!**

**~Taylor :O**


	6. The Separation

**I'm SOOOOOO sorry I couldn't update a lot sooner! I wasn't able to update very quickly this week because I am up to my eyeballs in homework! And then my mom took my laptop away, and then it was Thanksgiving, and then I was just in no mood to write. But here I am now! Thanks to all of my reviewers! MelRose520: Wow, your life does sound busy! But that's cool. Good for you with the musical! Thanks for reviewing! Also thanks to annabethchase999! You updated each of my chapters and I thought that was really epic! Thanks!**

**You, (the reviewers), can always make my day by just reviewing my story, giving me ideas, giving me encouragement, and also just saying hi!**

**Lol I just realized that I forgot to post the parody of the song `Baby` by Justin Beiber :( Like I said, it's called rabies and here it is: .com/watch?v=x1Ek72dRJCk **

**And here is the same song but with some kid singing it really badly: **

**.com/watch?v=bVDmtWqFyD8&feature=related **

**AND I STILL don't remember what I was going to say! Geez! I'm pretty sure it was important too. Aw shucks!**

**Lol…..**

**Disclaimer: Seriously?**

**Lol…**

**Percy's POV:**

I was wondering why Annabeth was screaming at me, and because I wasn't watching the road, I didn't know what she was talking about.

The sky went dark. Then, the car creaked and blew up.

Everyone screamed. Me, being the loudest.

"Annabeth!" I yelled.

"Percy! Where are you?" She screamed back.

"I don't know! I can't see!" I put my arms out to the side of me and touched a cold, hard, and rocky substance on both sides of me.

Then I remembered the prophecy. _One shall be lost…_

_Oh no._

"Thalia, Nico, Beckendorf, Travis! Can you hear me?" No one answered.

"Connor, Katie, Silena, Clarisse, anybody!" Annabeth yelled.

Still nobody answered.

"Hello?" Annabeth said nervously.

Then a bright light came on. It illuminated the area around me and I saw I was in a steep hole in the road.

I tried to climb up and out of the hole but it was impossible. The hole was too deep.

"Percy! I can see! I am in a huge hole or something!" Annabeth shouted to me.

"Me too! Can you get out?"

"Hold on, I'll try!" I heard her sigh and a loud scratching noise. Then, I heard a crash.

"Annabeth!" I screamed.

But nobody answered.

"Annabeth!" I yelled again louder.

Still, no answer. I frantically tried climbing out of the hole, but it was no use. I was stuck. _No!_ I thought, _Annabeth's gone, and it is my stupid fault! I was staring at Annabeth while I was driving instead of watching where I was driving._

I pounded my fist against one side of the yellow, rough, cement wall. A loud shaking noise came from above me. I looked up and saw that the hole was caving in.

**Annabeth's POV:**

_Where am I? One second I was trying to climb out of the hole, and then I fell, scraped my elbow and foot on the side, and then I hit the bottom. But why is everything dark now?_ I tried to sit up, before I realized I was lying down.

"Hello?" I said shakily.

Then I heard a faint voice. It sounded like they were calling my name. But I wasn't sure.

I opened my mouth and yelled, but wherever I was in, it muffled my voice.

I heard the voice again. This time, I figured out who was yelling. It was Percy. He was calling my name.

I tried to sit up again, and my head hit a bar. I lay back down quickly, rubbing my forehead. _Ow._

That's when I heard the huge rumbling noise.

"Percy!" But of course, he couldn't hear me.

"Miss Chase," a voice came from behind me. I whipped my head around to see a dark silhouette coming towards me. "I've been waiting for you."

My eyes widened. I stood up quickly, watching for the bar, and turned to run.

**Thalia's POV:**

I was running from the huge monster, along with everyone else, I think. But I didn't dare look back.

"Thalia!" Nico's voice came from beside me. Good, that's one camper that is safe.

"Huh." I answered.

"I can't find Percy. Or Annabeth." _Oh great, they ran off together and left us to fend for ourselves._ I looked at the gloomy cloud-filled sky. My dad was probably in a bad mood.

That's when I heard something that filled me with dread.

A screaming Annabeth.

**Nico's POV:**

_Where are Percy and Annabeth at?_ _They couldn't have ditched us, could they?_ I shook my head.

In the distance, I heard a faint scream and another yell after that.

"Nico, I think that's Annabeth!" Thalia screamed. Her voice wavered. Her long jet black hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, and a glowing silver tiara was sitting on the top of her head. In her hand was her silver bow. She had on punk clothes, with a bright silver huntress jacket, and her electric blue eyes were shining, each holding back a tear. I saw her lip twitch, and I knew what she was thinking.

_Could Annabeth or Percy really be one of the ones who were lost?_

Then, before I could think about the monster chasing us, and what it was, I saw a large ditch in the asphalt.

"Guys! Come here! I think I found something." I shouted over the roar of traffic.

All of the other demigods gathered around me, standing at the edge of the ditch. I looked down into the darkness and soon heard another weak yell.

"Wish me luck!" I said as I jumped into the opening.

**Clarisse's POV:**

I don't know what all of the other campers were thinking, but I knew that if we stood here like idiots for any longer we would all become monster chow.

I pulled out my electric little friend. My spear.

"Charge!" I yelled. As far as I can tell, all of the other campers watched me charge towards the monster dumbfounded. None of them coming to my aid.

I couldn't tell you what the ugly creature was if my life depended on it, but I can tell you that it was big, slimy, disgusting, and, of course, dangerous.

I jabbed the thing with my spear and it cringed away from the heat of my weapons tip. But then it pulled out a spear from its back.

The spear was long, silver, and had an electric top just like mine.

"Hey!" I shouted. "You big fat piece of Tartarus! Where'd you get a spear just like mine? This was from my father Ares himself!"

The monster growled in rage and lowered the spear and charged.

**Percy's POV:**

I lay there in pain. Still not sure of where I was, or of my surroundings.

_Man, I thought bearing the curse of Achilles would make me get less hurt, not cause more pain._

I got up slowly and reached my hands out. In front of me, there was nothing. To the sides of me, and behind me, were giant barriers of some sort.

_Well, might as well go forward._ I thought.

I took a rough step forward. I almost fell, but at the last second, I regained my footing. I took another shaky step, then another, and another. Until I was finally running steadily.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! It's Percy! Where are you! I shouted as loud as I could.

"Percy! Help me pl-"Annabeth was cut off. But from what I had heard, I could tell that she was crying. But what was even more strange, was that I could hear her perfectly. Her voice was coming from right in front of me.

**OOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH! That sure is a cliff hanger! Well, I will hopefully update soon if my annoying little brothers don't steal my laptop! Who else has an annoying little sibling? I have THREE! 2 Brothers and a sister! It sort of sucks! REVIEW! REVIEW! Oh, and of course…REVIEW! Please! It would make me a happy person. (And I might just update faster if I get ideas from you…just maybe…) Muah ah ah ah ahhhh! Well, on that happy note, I shall go now. BYEEEE!**

**~TAYLOR~ (A.k.a. Percy Jackson's sister) Lol. I wish Maybe even his girlfriend…oh the fantasy…okaaayyyy….bye!**


	7. We Meet Mallory, Queen of Ants

**Okay, I am SUPER sorry I haven't posted a chapter in forever! SUPER SUPER SORRY! But I am in honors English/social studies and my teachers made us do this autobiography book thing and then another book thingy that was supposed to be done by hand, no computer. And we had to draw pictures. Let me tell ya, I CANNOT draw for the life of me. It took me forever and I just got so frustrated and didn't want to continue this story in that mood. Plus I'm lazy.**

**Oh ya, and thnx 2 all of my reviewers! I luv u guys!**

**Disclaimer:…If you think I own the PJO series, you has mental issues…**

**Annabeth's POV:**

Was that really Percy's voice? Or was that just in my imagination? I was so shocked that I couldn't answer at first.

"Percy! Help me pl-"A claw covered my mouth and an invisible force pushed me backwards. I wanted to scream, but of course I couldn't.

I started to struggle out of the firm grip of the whatever was holding me back, but they just picked me up be my arm and dragged me over to a dimly lit wall and threw me against it.

"You will do what I say and not run off!" It roared.

"Who are you and what do you want with me!" I spat. I could barely see a snake-like face smiling in the faint light.

"Me? I am your worst nightmare. I was born from the blood of the gorgon Medusa, after her being slain by that no-good hero Perseus." The creature turned their head, or I think it did because I thought I saw another head where the monster's tail should've been. I gasped.

"What's wrong, you know what I am? I am sure you do, I'd expect that from a daughter of Athena."

I took a step forward. The monster's faces both smiled again. I tried to force a harsh tone into my words. "Yes, I know what you are. You are an amphisbaena, the two-headed serpent." The amphisbaena looked up and came closer to me.

"I prefer my name, Mallory thank you very much. But don't forget, I am also the Mother of the Ants, I am poisonous. I have two heads, all the more harder to trick." She smiled cruelly.

Mallory walked, or rather slithered, towards the wall behind me and put one of her chicken-like claws against the stone. "Now, for your other question, you are here because you, Annabeth, are an important demi-god who can lead me to what I need."

"What do you need?" I growled. Mallory just laughed and slithered closer to me. She smelled of rotten eggs, and trust me, the whole thing with her being poisonous didn't help her appearance. First of all, the head where her tail is supposed to be was all wrinkly and the scaly, her other head that was looking at me looked like something had attacked her lips with neon purple lipstick. On top of both heads, there were sharp horns and big round ears, her teeth were so sharp, with so much poison on them that in one successful bite, Mallory could kill me instantly. She had two leathery wings and was just full-out ugly.

"Well…" Mallory moved away. "For one, you can lead me to Perseus Jackson, and-"

"I will never tell you a thing about him!" I spat.

"Oh, not the answer I was looking for." All of a sudden a crackling noise filled the eerie silence. Mallory smiled. "I guess you won't have to tell me where Percy is."

"Percy!" I screamed. I ran towards the noise.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled in relief. He reached out and hugged me tightly. "I thought I wouldn't see you again."

"Why?" I asked. Then it hit me, "Oh yeah, the prophecy."

Percy smiled awkwardly and then leaned down and touched his lips to mine. I kissed him back passionately. It probably would have turned into a whole make out session if it weren't for the time and place that we were in.

Mallory cleared her throats loudly. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Percy cringed. "What is that?"

"I'm the great Amphisbaena, you idiot!" Mallory growled.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth run!" Percy yelled right as Mallory charged.

**Sorry, yes I know: SUPER short chappie. I understand if you are angry, but I just really needed to post something and I have been ridiculously busy lately. I promise I will update quicker, but I need ideas and suggestions, but mostly support. So please, REVIEW!**

**Ninja stick figure: Q-I-**

**~Taylor~:P**


	8. Maybe He's Gone

**I'm still alive! I am incredibly sorry for not updating in forever. I really am. I have not forgotten about you guys! It's just that my laptop got broken, and my little brothers had already broken our other computer so I had nothing to use to write my fanfics. My mom won't let me use her computer so I'm using my dad's laptop. I understand if you hate me right now…**

**PLEASE READ THIS: - I don't know if I will be able to update very much (or at all) as of August 25****th****, when I go back to my mom's house and no longer have a computer to type on. I'm tremendously sorry about this! Blame my brothers…or me if you want…**

**Well enough of my chatter.**

**Disclaimer: I really hate these…**

**CHAPTER 8! (I never thought I'd get this far…lol)**

**Thalia's POV**

"Nico!" I screamed after him. What was he thinking, Jumping into that whole? He didn't know what he was getting into!

"You guys…" I started slowly, "I think I should go with him."

"Are you crazy? You don't know what's down there!" Selena yelled. She looked frightened.

"I can't let him go by himself! What if something happens?" I said remembering the prophecy. I walked closer to the fissure in the road. "Nico!" I called again. No answer. I turned around to address everyone.

"I am going down there to find and help Nico," I held up my hands to silence Selena who opened her mouth in protest. "and you guys need to stay here and help Clarisse with that…thing." I announced, looking towards Clarisse who was screaming unintelligible things at the monster.

Nobody answered. The campers all just looked at me.

Finally, Beckendorf stepped forward. "Okay Thalia, but be careful." He said with concern on his face. The others just mumbled in agreement.

And with that I jumped into the opening.

**Clarisse's POV**

Oh my gods! That ugly thing just jacked my spear!

"Oh your gonna pay for that you repulsive piece of-" I was interrupted by the monster pulling me off my feet and throwing me into a nearby barber shop. My head hit the cement and I was sure I'd just gotten a concussion.

**Percy's POV**

I pushed Annabeth to make her run, but she just stood there.

"Annabeth, GO!" I yelled to her. She didn't look like she heard me.

The amphisbaena was heading towards us fast. I frantically looked at Annabeth, then back at the creature. I made a swift decision and pulled out Riptide. The celestial bronze sword grew as I pulled off the cap. It shined in what little light there was.

"I am Mallory! The Great Amphisbaena! You can't stop me!" It roared. Apparently its name was Mallory…good to know. Not.

Before I could tell what was happening, Annabeth was on the ground and I was shoved back against a wall. Mallory was on top of Annabeth, and staring at me at the same time. Oh yeah…she has two heads. Darn.

"Get off of her!" I yelled at Mallory. She smiled and hissed at me. The smell of her breath alone almost knocked me out.

Mallory got off of Annabeth and slithered towards me. I lifted my sword and did one of the stupidest things in my life. I charged at the Queen of Ants.

**Annabeth's POV**

I heard Percy telling me to run, but for some reason I felt frozen in place. I couldn't speak.

I panicked, thinking I was dead. But then I felt Percy push me, and at the same time…I didn't. _What's happening! Why can't I do anything?_ I thought. I felt so helpless. All I could do was watch as Mallory close the distance between us.

Next thing I knew, I was on the ground with Mallory on top of me, smiling. I still couldn't move, not even call out for help. Percy yelled something I couldn't make out and then I felt the weight of the amphisbaena leave me. I could just see her approaching Percy out of the corner of my eye.

Suddenly, I realized what had caused me to be like this. Under the amphisbaena's stare, I was completely powerless and immobile. I had looked her straight in the eye. Without Mallory looking at me anymore, I was finally able to stand up.

Just to see Percy charge at Mallory.

"No!" I screamed. But it was too late. Mallory had flew over Percy and landed behind him. Before I could tell him to turn around, Mallory grabbed him by the neck and sunk her glowing green teeth into his shoulder.

I stared in horror as she dropped him to the ground and turned to me. I grabbed my sword and felt power course through my veins. She just hurt Percy. She was gonna pay.

"That's my boyfriend you b*tch!" I yelled to her. She smiled cruelly and kept getting closer to me.

I ran to her and slashed my sword madly, dodging her attack and ran my sword through the air one more time. I heard a hiss and saw Mallory fall to the ground. She turned into dust and slowly disappeared.

There was no time for celebration. I ran over to Percy and lifted his head onto my knees. He was just barely conscious and his eyes were almost closed.

"Percy!" I said sadly. He didn't answer.

"Percy please! Answer me!" I exclaimed. I bit my lip to hold back my tears. I had to be strong.

He stirred under me and I looked back down at the boy in my arms. "Annabeth…" He whispered weakly.

"Percy! Percy please don't leave me! I-I" I couldn't finish my statement for Percy slowly raised a hand to my face and shushed me.

"I'll be fine Annabeth. No need to worry." He said, a little stronger this time. Then he smiled feebly. "By the way…you're my girlfriend, right?" I smiled sadly and playfully slapped his non-injured arm.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain." I looked at the wound on his shoulder. Maybe I could heal him with water? I looked around. I didn't know where we were, how to get out. Then I remembered that Percy always held a canteen of water on his belt.

I lifted up his shirt and sure enough, he had it. I took it and then pulled off the lid. Then I realized that I needed to get to his wound directly.

"Percy," I started. "I-I need to take off your shirt t-to get to your injury…" I finished. I could feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks. He nodded, eyes closed.

I lifted his shirt and carefully pulled it over his injured shoulder, and then off of his body. I looked down at his bare torso and blushed heavily. _Oh my gosh! Percy has abs!_ I shook my head. What am I thinking? This is not the time nor place to revel over Percy. I looked at his shoulder and my stomach turned. I won't explain it for the sight almost made me pass out, but it was gruesome. I moved the canteen over to his injured shoulder and my hand shook as I slowly poured it over him.

I stopped pouring it and looked at his wound. It was clearing up slightly but I could tell the poison was still spreading slowly through his arm.

"Percy, it-it's not h-helping. It's s-still spreading." I whispered sadly.

"I'll be okay. Just…find the others and finish the quest." He stated weakly.

"No, I won't l-leave you like this." And then I couldn't hold in my tears any longer. They ran down my cheeks and off my chin. Percy opened his eyes slightly and pulled me down until I was inches from his face. He looked into my eyes and whispered to me.

"You have to lead this quest, be strong Annabeth." And then he kissed me. I froze for a second, but then melted into the kiss. He was kissing me with care and urgency at the same time. All to soon, he pulled away to look me in the eye. "I love you, Wise Girl." And then his eyes closed and his arm went slack.

"I l-love you too, Seaweed Brain." I whispered. I cried harder and kissed him one more time. Then I stood up and looked around. Maybe, just maybe, if I get us out of here, then I can get help from Lee Fletcher. I had little hope though.

"Annabeth! Thank the gods that I found you! Where's-" I spun around to see Nico and Thalia approach me. Thalia looked down at Percy with a grim expression on her face. "Is he…" She started.

"Percy and I got attacked by an amphisbaena and he…he got bit and-" I couldn't finish. It brought a new round of tears to say this.

"Oh no!" Thalia said sadly.

Nico approached Percy and leaned down to look at his wound. He put his fingers over Percy's neck, where his pulse should be. "He's still got a pulse! Quick, we need to get him out of here!"

I was excited at this news, but I knew we couldn't get out. I helped Nico hold Percy up. His arms were around mine and Nico's necks.

"How can we get out?" I asked Nico sadly.

"Easy," He smiled grimly at me. "Have you ever done shadow travel before?"

"Oh no." Thalia simply said, her voice wavering.

**Nico's POV**

I was walking through the tunnel and heard a loud noise behind me, like someone jumping on gravel.

"Nico!" I heard a familiar voice call. _Thalia!_ I ran back to see her stand up and wipe off the dust from her clothes.

"You followed me?" I asked her suspiciously. She blushed slightly.

"Well, I thought you'd need help." Oh.

I continued walking. "I think Percy or Annabeth might be down here. I continued walking. I didn't kept sneaking glances at Thalia and didn't realize that there was a turn in the tunnel, and ran straight into the hard wall.

Thalia just laughed and helped me up. "Watch where you're going, dead boy."

I grumbled to myself but kept walking.

Soon, I saw an opening dimly lit. I could see the silhouette of someone slowly standing up. I walked faster, and saw Annabeth come into view.

"Annabeth! Thank the gods that I found you! Where's-" Thalia started. We both looked as Annabeth turned towards us. Tears in her eyes. _Oh no. What happened_. I thought as I looked down to see Percy lying lifeless on the ground. "Is he…"

"Percy and I got attacked by an amphisbaena and he…he got bit and-" Annabeth stopped. She started crying. Percy!

"Oh no!" Thalia said miserably.

I quickly walked over to Percy and looked at his injury. _Oh my gods…this is bad…this is _really_ bad!_ I put my fingers on his neck. I felt a slow pulse. He still has a pulse! "He's still got a pulse! Quick, we need to get him out of here!" I shouted with joy and sorrow at the same time.

I saw Annabeth attempt a smile, but it wavered and then disappeared as soon as it came. I lifted up Percy and put one of his arms around my neck, Annabeth soon grabbed his other arm and put it around her neck.

I hoped we could get out.

"How can we get out?" Annabeth looked at me with distress in her eyes.

"Easy," _Not really._ I attempted to smile at her, but I doubt it looked convincing. "Have you ever done shadow travel before?"

Annabeth looked dumbfounded.

"Oh no." Thalia stated.

I agree with that statement. Here comes the fun. I rolled my eyes.

**DON'T KILL ME! Percy isn't dead!**

**OMG! This took me FOREVER to write! Hope you like it! You know what you need to do now, right?...Yep, you guessed it. Review! Please? I might update faster! Probably not, but still. Watch for an update tomorrow! I hope…**

**I know this chapter was SUPER dramatic/cheesy…but did you like the Percabeth I put in it?**

**Review!**

**~MaximumFangPercy-GREENDAY-Lova~ Haha do ya like my new username? :P**


End file.
